El amor que nunca fue olvidado
by MidorakixSora
Summary: Rin y Len Kagamine siendo primos desde muy pequeños se amaban mutuamente, a enterarse de eso los padres de Len lo transfieren a un internado para que olvidara a su prima, después de 10 años, estos primos se reencuentran, ya teniendo una vida por delante se dan cuenta que ese amor que siente no se ha olvidado.


_**El amor que nunca fue olvidado.**_

_Prologo: Rin y Len Kagamine siendo primos desde muy pequeños se amaban mutuamente, a enterarse de eso los padres de Len lo transfieren a un internado para que olvidara a su prima, después de 10 años, estos primos se reencuentran, ya teniendo una vida por delante se dan cuenta que ese amor que siente no se ha olvidado._

Midoraki-sama: Este es mi primer Fic espero que os juste, es de los gemelos (?) Kagamine, si encuentran un error, me quieren felicitar o me quieren sugerir una idea, tienen todo el derecho a mandarme un review, yo los leo y los respondo con mucho justo.

Nota: _Cuando las letras están cursivas son los pensamientos del personaje._

_**Cuando estén cursivas y con negrita es el pasado de los personajes.**_

Y cuando esta normal es el presente.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cripton.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1.-

"El pasado que nunca puede olvidar"

Rin Pov.

Japón, Tokio

_**-Vamos Rin, es que no te puedes apurar- Dijo un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.**_

_**-¡Yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tú! –Se quejó una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules igual al chico.**_

_**Estábamos corriendo alegremente por una pradera, en ese momento me tropecé y como era una bajada salí rodando y bote a Len conmigo. Paramos de rodar cuando nos acercamos a una pequeña pero hermosa laguna.**_

"_**Rin, yo…te amo"**_

-Ah!...o vaya, el mismo sueño de nuevo- Siempre he tenido ese tipo de sueños, es realmente molestoso.

"_Debería olvidarlo"_

No puedo, simplemente, no puedo…fue mi primer amor y el que realmente quería, y ahora.

"_Me gustaría verte de nuevo, Len"_

-Señorita, señorita Rin, ya es hora de levantarse, sus padres llegaran muy pronto de su viaje y su prometido también va a llegar luego- Una criada entro a mi cuarto, con un carro con el té y un pastel –Aquí está su desayuno, pastel de naranjas y té de naranja, su favorito señorita-

-Muchas gracias, Katane- Le dije yo mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-No hay de que señorita, ahora, con su permiso- La criada hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de ahí.

"_Así que, Gakupo está aquí" _

Gakupo, de cabellos purpura y ojos azules, siendo 8 años mayor que yo, es mi prometido, un matrimonio arreglado por mis padres. Siendo que ellos su ultra millonarios no pueden permitir que su querida y única hija se case con un cualquiera, así que mejor arreglaron un matrimonio para mí cuando solo tenía 8 años.

Ahora, muy pronto voy a cumplir los 18 años y para el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, me voy a casar, falta menos de 6 meses y todos los criados ya están vueltos locos.

Para serles sinceros…

"_Tengo miedo"_

Bueno, será mejor presentarme…Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 17 años y muy pronto cumpliré los 18 años, soy hija única del gran empresario Will Kagamine, no conozco a mis familiares, al que conocía era mi primo Len Kagamine quien se fue del país hace 10 años atrás.

Ahora estoy completamente sola con suerte la compañía de los sirvientes, ya que mis padres trabajan en el extranjero todos los meses. Eso ya no me complica como cuando era pequeña, quien antes tenía que ir a un psicólogo para calmarme.

-Señorita Rin, sus padres vienen en camino, ¡Por favor apúrese! No me gustaría que la regañaran como la última vez- Dijo la misma criada desde la puerta.

-Está bien Katane hehe- Voy a evitar darle problemas a la pobre, así que mejor me levanto, últimamente estoy engordando así que no voy a comer.

Me levante, me di un baño rápido y me vestí lo más rápido posible, me puse un vestido blanco, con un chaleco naranjo y unos tacos de color naranjo. Hoy viene mi prometido y mis padres, y si me visto "mal" más que seguro me regañaran.

-¡Señorita Rin!-

-Ya, ya Katane- Salí de mi habitación y di una vuelta antes la crida –¿Cómo me veo?-

-Se ve muy hermosa señorita Rin- Dijo la criada mientras miraba la hora –Sera mejor que baje, sus padres estarán aquí en menos de un minuto-

-Está bien Katane, te veo en el patio- Salí del pasillo en donde estaba y me dirigí al jardín, donde, más que seguro, mis padres y mi prometido se encontrarían ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí unos portazos y los quejidos de mi padre.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña Rin?- Pregunto mi padre, quien yo, salí corriendo abrazarlo.

-¡Padre!-

-¡Hija mía!-

Fue una escena muy conmovedora, hace un año que no lo veía y realmente lo extrañaba.

-¿Y dónde esta madre, padre?- Le pregunte yo mirando adentro del auto para ver si estaba.

-Tuvo que ver unos asuntos en la capital, pero a la hora del té más que seguro vuelve, bueno, quiero que me cuentes, que tal tu año sin nosotros-

Así, como comenzó una tarde realmente larga y aburrida, llego Gakupo junto con mi madre y estuvimos toda la tarde conversando. Hasta en la noche.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir con Rin, Gakupo?- Dijo mi madre sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? – Le dije yo mientras la quede mirando.

-Si no es una molestia- Dijo el mientras me abrazaba la cintura y yo me incomodaba un poco, tengo que admitirlo, yo quería a Gakupo, pero como un amigo y no como prometido, cada vez que me abrazaba de esa forma me incomodaba.

-Porque no hija, a pesar de todo, ¡Tu cama en bastante grande!- Antes esas palabras de mi madre me hicieron que me sonrojara y por debajo de la mesa me pisoteo el pie para que aceptara.

-Es-está bien, quédate a dormir Gakupo- Le dije yo mientras me trataba de liberar del pie de mi madre.

-Bueno me quedare- Dijo el mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Padre, madre- Dije yo mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me liberaba del abrazo de Gakupo –Perdonadme, pero estoy un poco cansada, me ire a dormir, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches querida- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo también me iré acostar si no es molestia-

-Buenas noches Gakupo-

-Oye hija –Dijo mi padre mientras me miraba seriamente–Necesito que mañana te levantes temprano, pues, alguien muy importante vendrá mañana-

-¿Alguien importante?-

-Así es, pero es una sorpresa, por ahora te dejo con la duda, buenas noches- Dijo el mientras me hizo una seña con la mano.

-Cla-claro, buenas noches padres-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Will, si ella se enamora de nuevo de él? – Dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Ese pasado está olvidado, ahora el ama a Gakupo, dudo que se acuerdo de su amor por su primo, además él está casado ahora- Dijo el señor mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su esposa y tomaba su taza de té y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Y a qué hora llegara?-

-Más que seguro a las 5:00 a.m-

-Voy a confiar en ti Will, pero sigo diciendo que es una mala idea-

-Confía en mi mujer, no pasara nada-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Len Pov.

5:00 p.m

Inglaterra

-Por favor amor, no vallas y quédate conmigo, no quiero quedarme sola- Dijo una bella chica de cabellos largos color aquamarino y ojos del mismo color, con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, ella es mi esposa, Hatsune Miku.

-Vamos Miku, no te comportes como una niña malcriada, no será por mucho días que estaremos separados, además, sin ti no puedo sobrevivir así que no estaré muchos días en Japón- Dije yo dándole una sonrisa y acercándome a su cara para besarla- Nos vemos Miku, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Len-

"_Todo esto es una mentira"_

"_Muy pronto te veré de nuevo Rin, y cuando lo haga, perderé el control, lo sé, porque tú eres única, porque siempre eres tú la de mis sueños, tu eres la que amo"_

_-_Muy pronto estaré contigo, mi amor-

* * *

Midoraki-sama:

¿Que tal el primer capítulo? Aceptable o no?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, está loca idea se me ocurrió en medio de un examen xDD y bueno, Sora me ayudo un poco, pero a la misma vez nada (Te quiero hermanito D: )

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y si creen que tengo que mejorar o arreglar algo díganmelo ❤

Acepto tomatazos y aplausos, de todos, los quiero y nos seguimos leyendo.

Bye

Midoraki-Sama

¿Review?


End file.
